pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Chives, Garlic, And Onia!
Transcript We see Elizabeth and her friends at a restaurant, when suddenly they smell an extremely strong garlicky smell. Elizabeth: It smells like a freaking sulfur mine in here. Scorbunny: A very strong one. Manager: I'm sorry for any inconvinience. We're trying to figure out the source. Rotom takes a bite of its food but it gags on what tastes like biting into a raw onion. All the diners are pissed. They all get up and leave. Anny: Maybe it's from a Pokémon? Rotom: I know a Pokémon like that. All: What? Rotom: Onia, the onion Pokémon. A Grass type. Onia always gives off a scent of garlic and when upset or threatened, it can intensify this smell to make it smell like a walking sulfur mine. Manaphy: So an Onia's nearby? Rotom: I think so. Akeno: Most likely. Elizabeth: Let's go look for that Onia. The garlic smell becomes more intense when they go outside. Elizabeth: Ugh then it has to be really close. Rotom: I hate Spicy food, I prefer sweet food Akeno covered her nose, her Pokémon too. Then they saw a small, tan Pokémon who had a leaf "hood" and "cape" growing out of its neck. Elizabeth: That's it. Akeno: Why is Swalot unaffected by the smell? Phione: Uh because it has no nose. Onia was deliberately spraying her garlicky scent around. Rotom: So you're the one who made my Pokékibble taste like a rotten egg? Onia: Sure did! Swalot: Also because I'm a Poison type. Onia, to be funny, intensifies its smell to smell like 10 sulfur mines Suddenly a robotic arm grabs Onia out of nowhere. Swalot: Team Rocket!! Emily: That smell led us right to our prize. Eddie: Only 12.5 percent of Onia are female and it's rare in the wild, so a wild AND female one is a jackpot. Elizabeth: Give Onia back this instant. Onia was shocked when she said that. Emily: This rare Pokémon will help us give a nice garlic flavor to our dishes, so absolutely not. Elizabeth: Use Dark Pulse, Rotom. Akeno: Hydro Pump, Swampert. Elizabeth: And Bubblegum, use Hyper Beam. Ditto transforms into a Tyranitar and also uses Hyper Beam. Both Bubblegum and Ditto destroy the mecha. Onia is freed. Akeno began to activate her Key Stone of her Swampert And Mega evolved Swampert. Rotom and Bubblegum's Thunderbolt, Ditto's Hyper Beam and Swampert's Hydro Pump blasts Team Rocket off. Team Rocket: Not AGAAAAAIN!!! (ping) Onia approaches Elizabeth. Mega Swampert reverted back to normal. Akeno: Looks like those two are good friends now. Swampert: Yeah. Elizabeth: You can go now, you're free. But Onia jumps into Elizabeth's backpack. For some reason Onia didn't want to leave Elizabeth: Does that mean- Akeno: laughs looks like Onia has other ideas. Swampert: Like joining your team. Elizabeth: You want to join me? Onia nodded. Elizabeth taps it with her Nest Ball. Onia happily jumps inside And pings Elizabeth: I caught...an Onia! Rotom: Yeah! She summons her out Elizabeth: The first wild Pokémon I caught in Galar now. To be continued: Akeno's New Pokémon In Galar! Major events * Elizabeth catches an Onia. Characters Humans * Elizabeth * Anny * Ultra * Glorysia * Akeno * Restaurant owner * Diners * Eddie * Emily Pokémon * Rotom (Elizabeth's) * Manaphy (Storybook) * Phione (Storybook) * Ditto (Elizabeth's) * Onia (Elizabeth's; new) * Audino (Elizabeth's; Bubblegum) * Swampert (Akeno's; Mega Swampert) * Scorbunny (Akeno's) * Tyranitar (Ditto transformation) Category:Pokémon Storybook Series